Branch-line couplers are widely applied to microwave integrated circuits and monolithic integrated circuits. The conventional branch-line coupler, such as the 3 dB branch-line coupler, is constituted of four quarter-wavelength lines. However, the branch-line coupler occupies a large area of the printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, a minimized high performance 3 dB branch-line coupler would be preferred.